Tatsu Blaze
. }} }= - Statistiek = |spec=DreamEater |DDDSEXP=0.94 |DDDSHP=33.8 |DDDSSTR=9.0 |DDDSMAG=10.3 |DDDSDEF=6.4 |DDDfire=x0.45 |DDDbliz=x1.15 |DDDthun=x0.95 |DDDwater=x1.45 |DDDdark=x0.95 |DDDlight=x0.95 |DDDlink=Fire Blaster |DDDatt=Fire |DDDstyle=Fire |DDDdream=Grim Fantasy |DDDdisp1=Go-getter |DDDdesc1=Moves in close to attack |DDDdispab=face |DDDdispac=tail |DDDdispad=tail |DDDdisp2=Detonator |DDDdesc2=Favors Firebomb explosions |DDDdispba=face |DDDdispbc=arms |DDDdispbd=arms |DDDdisp3=Deadeye |DDDdesc3=Prefers to aim and attack from long range |DDDdispca=arms |DDDdispcb=arms |DDDdispcd=face |DDDdisp4=Two-face |DDDdesc4=Floats placidly, but if enemies get close, it suddenly attacks |DDDdispda=face |DDDdispdb=face |DDDdispdc=arms |DDDNLVL1=8 |DDDNLVL2=12 |DDDNLVL3=20 |DDDNLVL4=24 |DDDNLVL5=26 |DDDNLVL6=30 |DDDNloc1=La Cité des Cloches |DDDNenc1=(Portal) |DDDNloc2=Traverse Town |DDDNloc3=Country of the Musketeers |DDDNHP=27.0 |DDDNSTR=10.0 |DDDNMAG=11.4 |DDDNDEF=4.7 |DDDNEXP=1.0 |DDDNtime=x0 |DDDNigni=x0 |DDDNpois=x1.0 |DDDNmagn=x1.0 |DDDNstun=x1.0 |DDDNsleep=x1.0 |DDDNconf=x1.0 |DDDNblind=x1.0 |DDDNbind=x1.0 |DDDNzero=x1.0 |DDDNzant=x1.0 |DDDNmini=x1.0 |DDDNstop=x1.0 |DDDNslow=x1.0 |DDDNfree=x1.0 |DDDNrewards=HP Ball x2 (30%), Munny x2 (40%), Droplet x2 (30%) Ice Dream Cone 2 (3%), Balloon (1%) Grim Fancy (12%), Lofty Figment (6%) |DDDNworlds=Traverse Town, Country of the Musketeers La Cité des Cloches (Portal) }}}} 'N Tatsu Blaze is 'n droom eter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sy Gees-weergawe word verkry via sintese, terwyl sy Nagmerrie-weergawe gevind kan word in Traverse Town, en Country of the Musketeers en in La Cité des Cloches in 'n portaal. Wanneer die gees weergawe verslaan word, verlaat sy agter die droomfragment Grim Fantasy. Sy skakel aanval is Fire Blaster. Voorkoms Die Tatsu Blaze is 'n palet ruil van die Tatsu Steed, gebaseer op 'n , 'n soort see-perdagtige dier wat bekend staan vir sy lang seewieragtige liggaamsdele. Dit word verwys na die feit dat die Tatsu Blaze, in teenstelling met die Tatsu Steed, langer vinne en so iets het. ;Gees Dit plaas ook klem op sy vuurgebaseerde vermoëns deur die Gees se rooi vinne en liggaam, wat verander kan word met behulp van Verf-wapens. ,Nagmerrie Vermoëns Vermoëskoppeling style="margin-left: 10px; color:#000000; border:solid 2px #000000; border-radius: 10px; text-align:center" align="center" width="500px" - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" }}} se Prys lys - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Meteor Crash style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Fira - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Firaga style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Fire Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Fire Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Fire Screen style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Fire Screen - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Bind Block style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Support Boost } Aanvalle Stryd= border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" Gg'Ingestelheid: Gg=Go-getter, Dt=Detonator, De=Deadeye, Tf=Two-face width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" 'Dt width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" De width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" Tf - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Fireball||Fire||1||✔|| ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Fireflood||Fire||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Firestorm||Fire||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Firebomb||Fire||1|| ||✔||✔|| } |-|Flick Rush = border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" Gg width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" Dt width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" De width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" Tf - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Flamethrower||Fire||1||65%||40%||60%||50% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Flame Bomb||Fire||1||35%||60%||40%||50% - bgcolor="#FF6060" Mega Flare||Fire||1||colspan="4"|Gevorderde opdrag } Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Die standaard Tatsu Blaze formule kan vanaf die Moogle Winkel gekoop word vir 100 munny, wanneer Traverse Town vir die tweede keer besoek is. Die Tatsu Blaze kan geskep word deur vyf verskillende formules. *Die eerste formule is 'n rang F formule. **5 Lofty Figment + 3 Grim Fancy *Die tweede formule is 'n rang E formule. **3 Rampant Fancy + 6 Grim Fancy *Die derde formule is 'n rang C formule wat 'n 40% kans op transformasie vanaf Tatsu Steed het. **4 Rampant Fancy + 5 Dulcet Figment *Die vierde formule is 'n rang B formule. **8 Rampant Fancy + 3 Grim Fantasy *Die vyfde formule is 'n rang A formule. **1 Charming Fantasy + 3 Grim Fantasy Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance enemies Kategorie:Fire-attribute Dream Eaters Kategorie:Fire-style Dream Eaters